


A Work in Progress

by rosenclaw_stark79



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenclaw_stark79/pseuds/rosenclaw_stark79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's relatively happy with her life. She understands how lucky she is. It never feels like quite enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Work in Progress

**Author's Note:**

> I, very obviously, own none of the characters. I can only dream of being so imaginative that I could create such a world as the one that George R. R. Martin has brought into being. Credit goes to him.

Everything was a blur of crystal, clear water with bubbles rising towards the light filled with a limited amount of air. The liquid was whirling around so quickly she was sure she would be sick.  _Look up, Sansa. All you need to do is look up._ Following the advice of the voice in her head she took in the view before her.

The bar was quite decent, actually, with lots of bamboo furniture and strategically placed plants. Sansa had been staring into her drink for too long. She darted her eyes around to the others she was with, so consumed by their conversation that her momentary lapse in sanity hadn't drawn their attention. She frowned.  _Now why was it that I drowned in my gin and tonic?_ "I swear to the Gods, if they make us use our in class time for one more fucking rehearsal..." Ah. That's why.  _This is so fucking boring. I am bored. I need to leave._

Quickly knocking back the rest of her drink, using her teeth as a barrier for the ice lest she choke and die a most embarrassing death, Sansa made her decision.

"As much as I would love to stay and discuss this with you, it's bloody ridiculous I know, I must be off," she gathered her bag and coat, "My sister's invited me over for dinner and it's such a rare occasion nowadays that I cannot possibly be late."

Their responses were of no consequence, so she internally ignored them, and with a smile she turned and left. Sitting in the driver's seat she placed her coat on the seat next to her and allowed her bag to slide delicately to the floor.

"Aaaaaaaaaargh!" She took a moment to compose herself before turning the key in the ignition and pulling out from the kerb.

Here's the thing. Sansa is a teacher. A very good one, in fact, but she detests her current school and most of those involved with it. Private school bastards. Too rich parents who never say no to their child and expect the teachers to do the parenting for them. It all disgusted her. Weekends and wine were truly what got her through. That and her sister, whom she was actually seeing for dinner.

 


End file.
